Hungary
Hungary, officially the 'People's Republic of Hungary '''is a socialist state located in Central Europe. It was created in 20 August 1949 as a satellite state of the USSR. Hungary is a current member of the Subzko Pact, a military alliance that consists of Zintonium, Hungary, and Ukraine. The official language of the country is Hungarian, the most widely spoken Uralic language in the world. The capital of the city is Budapest, which is also its largest city. In ancient times, the Roman Empire had control of the territories west of the Danube, and from 9BC to the end of the 4th century, Pannonia, a region with parts of Hungary was owned by the Roman Empire. Multiple people such as the Lombards and Goths had presence on the Pannonian Basin, which has Hungary's modern territory. Grand Prince Árpád caused the Hungarian conquest of the Basin, essentially forming the first Hungarian nation. After years of Ottoman occupation, Hungary came under Habsurg rule, forming the Austro-Hungarian Empire with Austria. It participated in World War I alongside the German Empire, the Ottoman Empire, and Bulgaria, this military alliance lost the war, which made Hungarian morale go down due to the Dissolution of Austria-Hungary. The current borders of Hungary are defined by the Treaty of Trianon, which is considered an unfair treaty to many due to its extensive action on the industry of Hungary while not doing much about its borders. Hungary, under the rule of Miklós Horthy de Nagybány, a communist leader and anti-fascist, stayed neutral on the war, focusing on war reparations. However, soon after Germany annexed Austria and Slovenia, it was pressured to join the Axis Powers. Hungary never joined the Axis Powers, though. On 1940, Germany declared war on Hungary, and Romania joined the Axis Powers, as Germany promised to give Romania all of Northern Transylvania. Hungary joined the Allied Powers and surrendered in 1942, but was liberated on the Eastern Front. Horthy is considered a hero by the nation and by the former Allied countries. The city of Horthyváros, formerly known as Debrecen, is named after him. In 1950, after Horthy's death, Hungary broke into a civil war between the communist supporters and the liberal supporters. The USSR interfered and at the end of the war it was decided the nation would become a satellite state of the USSR. Hungary is now a middle power, after the USSR collapsed, it became a free nation and it's first elections on years were held. The Worker's Party of Hungary won with candidate Általános Kommenest. The president has a 4 year term. The WPH has won every single election. Etymology The "H" in the name of Hungary (and Latin ''Hungaria) is most likely due to early founded historical associations with the Huns, who had settled Hungary prior to the Avars. The rest of the word comes from the Latinized form of Byzantine Greek Oungroi (Οὔγγροι). According to an explanation the Greek name was borrowed from Old Bulgarian ągrinŭ, in turn borrowed from Oghur-Turkic Onogur ('ten of the Ogurs'). Onogur was the collective name for the tribes who later joined the Bulgar tribal confederacy that ruled the eastern parts of Hungary after the Avars. History Category:Countries Category:Countries in Europe Category:Great Cold War Category:Hungary